


Imagine Dying In Kilis Arms

by RavenValentino



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit BOTFA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Kili taking the blow from Bolg you do, and it ends in you dying in your beloved Dwarfs arms as there is nothing he can do to save you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dying In Kilis Arms

You couldn't find Kili anywhere, he was just by your side a moment ago you couldn't see him anywhere let alone Thorin or Fili, you were too swamped with Orcs to find him but your heart began to race in your chest you could hear its rhythm loud in your ears as you began to worry, you could faintly hear the sound of hooves against rock and you look over seeing Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin riding up to Azog and his Orcs on Ravenhill. You looked over and you noticed Azog wasn't even there you needed to warn them, so you butchered the Orcs in front of you, their black blood coating your clothes but as you killed them you made a path for yourself. 

You were soon slowed down as an arrow pierced your leg which made you squeal aloud and stopped you dead in your tracks, you looked at the arrow and then at an Orc in front of you it smiled thinking you were easy prey because you were injured, you snapped the shaft of the arrow off but left the head buried in your leg, the Orc now knew that it was in trouble as you drove the shaft into the Orcs eye an you slashed its body open then you decapitated it, you then carried on advancing to Ravenhill, limping as fast as you could, you were lucky you left the arrow head in because you would be bleeding out by now, you nearly slipped over as elf, human, Dwarf and Orc blood had flooded the battlefield. 

You were nearing Ravenhill and you could see the Dwarves looking around as they were a little confused, you made the steep climb your leg giving you pain and you couldn't believe that you were seriously considering to turn around and leave them to their fate. You made it to the top and you were glad they were all still together. "Thorin" You squeaked. 

"(Y/N) what are you doing here?" He asked turning to you. 

"Lass you should be fitting on the main battlefield" Dwalin told you. 

"I am here to help you fight, as its a trap. Azogs not here" You answered. 

"Fili, Kili go and search the lower levels and see if this is true" Thorin ordered. 

"Dwalin, (Y/N) you stay with me" Thorin told you. 

You kept in a tight formation all your backs touching, you had eyes in every direction. "Goblins!" Dwalin yelled.

You and Thorin turned so you were facing the same way as Dwalin and all three of rushed at the Goblins but your leg began to slow you down, you slaughtered the Goblins until their ranks were thinned out and they were forced to retreat, your painful thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud roar, and as you all gingerly turned around there stood Azog with Fili in his arms.

"Go run!" Fili yelled at you, but you stood firm. 

"I will kill this one, then the brother and then you Thorin Oakenshield" Azog said and then thrust his blade into Filis back, he cried out unnerving you and Thorin, Dwalin just looked away. "Here ends your filthy bloodline" He finished dropping Filis body to the ground in front of you, Thorin and Dwalin. You saw Kili run from the lower level after Azog and more Orcs came pouring towards you, but you were more concerned about Kili in case he did anything stupid, you were right as you chased after him you saw him attacking Bolg and you knew it wouldn't end well, even Tauriel was helping him fight, you saw Bolg broke Kilis wrist making him drop his sword, and with the other hand he had hit Tauriel and she went tumbling away but nearly falling over the edge of the cliff if she hadn't had caught the jagged rock and clung onto it, you saw Bolg now had Kili in his grip and was pushing him backwards and in his other hand now had a spear. 

You limped as fast as you could and you slid down the side of the rock towards Bolg and Kili, as you made contact with Kili you pushed him out of the way and sent him rolling towards Tauriel who caught him and you felt a searing pain in your chest making you cry out loud, your body began to convulse as the metal point was hauled out of your body and your body dropped to the floor with a thud, your crimson life stream dribbling out of your lips and down your cheek. 

"(Y/N!)" Kili yelled breaking Tauriels grip from around his shoulders and rushing over to you. Tauriel had raced up and began to fight Bolg and they both toppled over the edge. 

"Kili..." You wheezed coughing up blood, you were in so much pain. 

"I am here, my darling don't leave me please" He begged taking your hand and pressing it to his chest, he began to cry and his tears dripped onto your cheek. 

"Kili... I am...cold" You said as a shiver danced down your spine. Kili pulled you closer to him, he looked at the wound on your torso, he knew deep down that nothing could be done, your breathing became shallow and you could feel your heart slowing and besides your blood had been flooding from the wound, as Kili was literally kneeling in it. "Ki...li...I love...you" You told him as you couldn't find anymore strength to talk, he brushed your hair from your face and bent his head down to kiss your lips, which was the last thing you would ever feel. 

"Its okay you can let go now" Fili said offering his gloved hand down to you. 

"Please I cant live without you" Kili said trying to bite back a sob which had been building in his throat. 

You took Filis hand and he helped you off the ground. You sighed out your last breath and your eyes closed slowly. "(Y/N)!" Kili called repeatedly his voice breaking and gently shaking your emotionless corpse, he broke down in tears and cried into your chest, his tears were now flooding from his eyes, and they weren't going to stop. "No why did you have to leave me, I need you. I didn't get the chance to tell you that I loved you to" He cried. 

This is my first imagine please let me know what you think thanks. :)


End file.
